


dear dream

by vicen_non



Series: Extra Pages [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ???Tale, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Domestic Fluff, Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans/Killer Sans (Undertale), Immortals vs. Cops, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killertale Sans - Freeform, M/M, Military Background, Multi, No Incest, Polyamory, Role Reversal Subversion, Tags to be added, Underswap Sans (Undertale), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Workplace Relationship, absurd amounts of unresolved romantic tension that will be questionably addressed, so much unresolved romantic tension, with a side of seriousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicen_non/pseuds/vicen_non
Summary: Dream is running back to his hometown, where Nightmare's been tracking his journey. His brother has been on the run for too long, and it's about time he come home. There's no telling when Dream will take off with Ink again, so Killer and Nightmare are going to handcuff Dream to a chair.
Relationships: Dream & Killer, Nightmare & Dream, Nightmare & Dream & Killer, Nightmare & Killer, Nightmare/Killer, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Extra Pages [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935679
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	dear dream

Nightmare’s black glove splays out on the bulletin sitting upon his desk. Pinned to it are numerous, numerous papers, some of them clippings and others typed up reports or sightings. Some of them are folded into thirds, others are highlighted, but they are all part of a large map of the city that covers the board. 

On the west side is a picture of a man with bleached hair and brown roots. His skin is tanned and his smile is devious, with narrow dark eyes crooked into a fox grin. Smears of oil and paint stain his face and jumpsuit. The flickering LED light (that Nightmare really needs to replace) above his head creates a more sinister look for Ink, even with his gray fingertips and goofy hairstyle. 

Triumphantly pinned around him are various photos taken of his murals/graffiti and locations which he’s been in, tell-tale markings that crow his loitering about the city. There are various warnings about him on the news now, which have been very helpful in leading his groups to Ink, but he’s still notorious for his evasion. 

Cool cerulean slides to the right. 

Ink is not his target, however.

A far more aged photo of a man with high cheekbones and far shorter blond hair beams at the camera. The edges are worn down and softened. Fold lines begin to peel the image off of its surface. The camera couldn’t capture the color of Dream’s eyes, but Nightmare remembers the blue well and clear. His jaw flexes, and Nightmare takes up the small, small photograph to fold it back up into his breast pocket. Down the hall, there are heeled footsteps, and he straightens himself back out again to stand imperiously over his bulletin board like he’s actually doing something. God, his back aches so much.

Two raps on the door.

Nightmare inclines his head slightly. 

“Sir. There’s a strong lead on Dream’s whereabouts.”

He looks to Killer, who’s closed the door to his office behind him. Nightmare is surprised that Killer is even still standing right now, considering the hour, but as they grow closer in proximity - the scent of black coffee and something much more sweet makes itself known. Killer joins him at the desk, glancing at the board through his dark sunglasses. The corners of Nightmare’s lips downturn at the slight wobble in Killer’s footsteps, catching how a calloused hand goes to steady itself on the edge of his desk.

“You should be at home right now, officer.” Nightmare informs Killer, circling around him to make another coffee. Pointedly, he does not set out a second mug. Killer pouts, but makes no move to leave - leaning against the desk lightly. “I was hoping you’d have a more ecstatic reaction to that,” he prods Nightmare’s back with his finger. 

Nightmare’s contained jolt of pain lends Killer to quickly retract his hand in concern. “I also thought you said your back pain was gone.” His captain grimaces away from him. Killer knowingly gazes at his shoulders and Nightmare takes a swig of his scalding coffee, with all three of its creamers and two sugars. “It’s mostly gone. Leave it alone, and don’t touch me.”

The captain of their district turns around to give him a withering look, and Killer placates him with his hands up in mock surrender. 

“There’s enough time to sleep a little before he gets on the move again?” He proposes.

He receives a calculating look. 

They return home together with a unanimous sigh of relief. Nightmare has already changed out of uniform and Killer towels his hair with a thread-bare towel. Dinner is microwave meals, tiny steaks (also microwave meals), and two glasses of wine each. It’s not an expensive victory, but they allow one another this small moment of triumph.

Nightmare knows that this will be the time he catches Dream. It isn’t common that he returns to their hometown out of nostalgia. He watches as Killer savours each tiny bite of food, visibly containing himself from devouring everything in one sitting. 

Once this is all over, Nightmare grimly thinks. After Dream’s sentence in prison, the house will be whole again. Dream, Nightmare, and Killer - all of them together once more.


End file.
